


I Want To Ask

by thewhiterosejoker (thejoker888)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thejoker888/pseuds/thewhiterosejoker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Weiss has a problem she loves Ruby and has been planning on asking her out for a month but now Ruby is leaving or is she</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss has been planning on asking Ruby out but now shes leaving... Or is she

Weiss collapsed she fell to her knees sobbing in tears. Why of all things did this have to happen? Three more days and now after everything was planned and done Ruby was leaving. She was going to a more advanced training school called The Academy for the Best of the Best or the ABB. Not the most original of names but it was still the best school in all of existence. So good only about 3000 people knew about it. Rich people cannot bribe their way in. They cannot blackmail because nobody there can be blackmailed. In truth there is no way to get in unless you are the best in your respected school. If your headmaster or mistress does not think you can make it you are not allowed in. And now Ruby is going. I should be happy for her and I am. I am absolutely overjoyed that. The youngest member of our group. The one who came here two years earlier is going to the school only for the best and is never coming back.  
Weiss through her sobs says, “Why after months of planning, of waiting for the right opportunity. You leave to a place where I may never see you again. Who am I kidding I will never see you again no matter what. Ruby I’m sorry for never being a good friend, Hell for never being a good teammate.  
All in 3 seconds Weiss heard a whoosh of air and smelled the sweet scent of roses.Before she could react she felt a soft and familiar hand on her shoulders. "Nope in truth you've been a amazing teammate and while you are a bitch, well your a schnee so bitchiness runs in your veins. You cant really blame yourself Ruby said.”  
Weiss practically jumped out of her own skin “Ruby how long have you been there”  
“Long enough to know that i can do this without serious repercussions .” Said Ruby as she quickly leaned in  
“What are you talk-“  
Weiss was completely cut off when she felt a pair of soft but firm lips on her own. It took her a second to comprehend what the hell just happened until she started kissing back  
“You know WIess, I'm a simple girl. You didnt need to plan for months. All you had to do was say those 6 words. "Ok, Ruby will you go out-  
“WEISS WEISS WAKE UP WHERE GONNA BE LATE FOR 4TH PERIOD” Ruby said frantically trying to get Weiss attetion.  
“What” Weiss said drowsily.  
“WEISS COME ON”  
Wises lifted her head off her desk and looked at her clock.  
“RUBY WE' RE GONNA BE LATE WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME”  
Ruby just shook her head. "Well I guess I’ll get to ask her after all" Ruby thinks to her self

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this can turn into a siries if i get a couple of people (Couple being more than two) ill make chapter two the reason for this is i want to make sure people actually like it and want more I know its short but i mean were else could i have ended it also comment please i always love feedback even if its just a "I like this" or "I hate this" anything is good I have no idea how to spell the possession word for Wiess if anybody knows please tell me.


End file.
